Ya veo el significado de la Navidad
by Shifty Braginski
Summary: En una noche de las fiestas de Navidad un encuentro hara que sus corazones se unan,comprendiendo el significado de aquellas fiestas. En donde unos copos de nieve blanca seran testigos de dicha union.(Mal summary lo se pero lean la por favor..)


**Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia de esta pareja y se la dedico a una amiga mía que rolea conmigo^w^. Espero que os guste, los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal. Es una historia cortita aun así espero que les guste. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten.**

**…...**

**~Ya veo el significado de la navidad.~**

Aquel día el cierzo era bastante fuerte y frió cosa que no mejoraba nada,ni una persona andaba por la calle a excepción de él...nuevamente había discutido con su hermano gemelo Lifty,odiaba discutir con él pero a veces se pasaba demasiado¿pero que importaba? Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que le produjo dolor de cabeza. El tiempo no mejoraba y era las tantas de la noche todos deberían estar durmiendo y seria el momento perfecto para dar un robo. Miraba al suelo sin prestar atención a nada,como si estuviese en otro universo ¿hacia donde andaba? Ni si quiera el lo sabia simplemente dejaba que sus piernas tomasen el control y le guiasen a donde quiera que le llevasen.

Había salido a comprar sin darse cuenta de la hora que era pero conocía un supermercado que siempre estaba abierto las veinticuatro horas del día,movía el bastón en ciento ochenta grados de manera suave para saber por donde andaba. Era ciego y eso para comprar se le complicaba un poco porque muchos productos no tenían el lenguaje de los ciegos aquel lenguaje llamado Braille. Compraba lo que podía y por suerte conocía el tacto de cada fruta aunque a veces se confundía,tras pagar lo que había comprado y metido todo en una bolsa de cartón prendió el camino de vuelta a casa bueno esperando llegar a su casa.

Las calles estaban decoradas de adornos navideños lo extraño era que no hubiese nevado ya,por el frió que hacia en la calle aparte que lo habían anunciado en el tiempo. Incluso el ayuntamiento se la había ingeniado para que los villancicos navideños fueran puestos hasta las tres de la madrugada. Pero eso no le importaba por la simple razón de que él nunca en sus años de vida había celebrado la navidad,no significaba nada para él únicamente significaba más dinero en las tiendas y muchas mayor peleas con Lifty. Y tampoco sabia porque le afectaban más...aunque su hermano ni siquiera apareció por casa¿Cuantos días estaba desaparecido? Casi una semana pero sabia que volvería siempre lo hacia,al menos podría dejar una nota¿no? Ademas siempre que se peleaban se largaba de casa y él...tenia que admitirlo odiaba la soledad le daba algo de miedo.

The Mole había dejado de mover su bastón al ir cargado con la bolsa de cartón llena de comida,sabia que era un riesgo bastante grande porque podría tropezarse o ir por el camino equivocado,etc. Pero se conocía la ciudad como la palma de su mano,al oír los villancicos se acordó que tenia que decorar su casa en un día vendría Santa Claus y tenia que estar todo listo. El viento movía su pelo como si lo estuviese acariciando por suerte llevaba su típica ropa y el cuello alto de su abrigo le protegía del frió aparte tenia el cuello alto del jersey,aunque lamentaba un poco no tener guantes en ese momento.

Puede que fuera capricho del destino o simplemente estaba escrito pero tanto Shifty como The Mole chocaron en una esquina al girar dándose el mayor guarrazo de sus vidas. El ciego cayo al suelo y toda su compra estaba esparcida por el suelo y aun no comprendía que demonios pasaba¿tan fuerte soplaba el viento? Shifty por su parte termino encima de The Mole algo aturdido no pensaba encontrar a alguien andando a tales horas por la calle,cuando vio quien era intento no decir nada a lo mejor no se daría cuenta de que estaba...vale era un mal plan.

-Lo siento The Mole...-Dijo Shifty levantándose y ayudando al ciego.-

-¿Shifty,eres tu?-Pregunto pues no veía.-

-S-si...soy Shifty.-Mirándole a las gafas las cuales no dejaba ver sus ojos.-

-Tranquilo no pasa nada,un golpe así lo tiene cualquiera...¿No me abras robado la comida verdad?...-Intentaba buscarla pero termino poniendo su mano en el pecho de Shifty.-

-Cla-claro que no...se cayo por el suelo...ahora la recojo porque dudo mucho que tu sepas por donde están las cosas...-Se coloco mejor su sombrero y empezó a recoger todo.-

-Eso es muy amable por tu parte,Shifty.-Esperaba hasta que recibió la bolsa de cartón en sus brazos.-

Una nueva canción sonaba por los altavoces,y había empezado a nevar, unos copos de nieve que eran pequeños pero puede que tuviese un significado especial. The Mole al sentir el copo de nieve en su rostro sonrió con levedad,ojala pudiese ver aquella blanca nieve que en poco cubriría todo de un manto blanco. Pero salio de eso pensamientos al oír a Shifty toser con fuerza¿Estaría enfermo? Y una pregunta mas importante¿que estaba haciendo por ahí ha esas horas?

Había empezado a toser y no conseguía pararlo,aquel viento frió que no hizo mas que darle en la piel de su cuello termino haciendo de las suyas. Se dio cuenta que salio de casa sin abrigo y al ver que nevaba en parte le alegraba pero no quería mas frió de momento porque sino sabia que terminaría enfermando y sin su hermano para que le cuidase si le daba fiebre alta...bueno no se podría mover de la cama y sin comprar etc a saber que seria de él...extrañaba a su hermano pero se había pasado esa vez y tenia que aprender que no podía gastarse el dinero que habían robado,con su parte podía hacer lo que quisiera pero que también lo hiciera con la parte que le pertenecía que era la que mas usaban para pagar los gastos del piso,etc ,eso si que no.

-Anda toma te hace mas falta a ti que a mi...-Dijo The Mole en un tono suave.-

-Sorprendiéndose al verse con el abrigo del ciego.-gra-gracias...-Trago un poco de saliva con dificultad.-

-¿Quieres venirte a mi casa a tomar un chocolate caliente?-Pregunto sonriendo con su bastón en la mano y en la otra la bolsa de cartón.-

-...¿No tienes miedo de que te robe algo?..-Mirándole sorprendido pues era la primera persona que le invitaba a su casa.-

-En poco sera navidad y dudo que robes en las casas...aparte con la tos que tiene seguro que hasta yo te pillaría.-Riéndose un poco pasando un brazo por debajo del de Shifty.-

Comenzaron a andar escuchando los villancicos navideños,ninguno hablaba de todas formas no tenían de que hablar y Shifty tosía de vez en cuando intentando calmar aquel dolor de garganta. La nieve seguía cayendo y poco a poco cubría el suelo y cualquier rincón de nieve,sin duda tendrían navidades blancas como las de un villancico. Se dejaba guiar por Shifty esperando que él si recordase donde estaba su casa aunque seguro bien sabia donde estaba porque casi siempre solían robarle o gastarle alguna broma,pero nunca se había enfadado con ellos. Esperaba que con el chocolate caliente se le pasara aquella tos a Shifty al paso que iba no le extrañaría que pillase un catarro. Se rió un poco al imaginarse al ladrón moqueando de la nariz,con una bufanda en el cuello y dejándose cuidar por él,aquello ultimo hizo que se sonrojase con levedad¿porque pensaba eso?aunque lo mas importante¿porque quería cuidar de Shifty? Seria un asunto que resolvería mas tarde tal vez después del chocolate y después de decorar su casa,aunque deseaba que el ladrón le ayudase así no cometería errores ni nada por el estilo.

Miraba de reojo de vez en cuando a The Mole intentando averiguar porque era así de amable con él,pero mas le extrañaba lo que empezó a sentir dentro de si mismo. Sentía una calidez por dentro como nunca antes la había sentido,algo que solo conseguía al robar,etc aparte de no sentirse tan vació. Pensaba que era porque paso el principio de vacaciones de navidad sin su hermano,tal vez seria eso y al ver que el ciego le trataba así pues hacia que sintiera esa calidez. Conocía las calles como si tuviese un plano en su cabeza algo que no era de extrañar después de tantos robos echos a lo largo de su vida. Se acurruco un poco en el abrigo que le había prestado The Mole sintiéndose mejor a pesar de doler le aun la garganta,esperaba no haber pillado un catarro por salir a la calle sin su abrigo.

Al llegar a la casa del ciego Shifty no pudo evitar la tentación de mirarlo todo,pero con mucha mas calma que cuando robaban. Era una casa normal y corriente pero no tenia muchos adornos de navidad,reviso toda la casa hasta a ver visto cada una de las habitaciones. Cualquiera pensaría que es de mal educados hacer eso pero The Mole le había dado permiso pues él no quería que al darle una mala indicación al ladrón este terminase en otro lado y terminase descubriendo que era espía. Volvió donde estaba The mole le parecía extraño que no fuera con su bastón pero se ahorro preguntárselo suponiendo que al ser su casa sabría donde estaba todo.

Se rió un poco al escuchar los pasos de Shifty por su casa,se imagino a un niño pequeño curioseándolo todo. Se sentía feliz al tener a alguien en casa,ademas que en esas fechas lo normal era estar con la familia o en su defecto con amigos pero el no tenia familia y sus amigos no recordaban que era ciego y no podía leer las cartas. Estaba en la cocina preparando el chocolate esperaba prepararlo bien pues casi siempre se le quemaba,al oír a alguien detrás suyo sonrió tierna mente.

-¿Te recorriste toda la casa?-Peguntando mirando a donde estaba la olla con el chocolate.-

-Si.-No sabia muy bien que decir en tal momento.- Me gusta como la tienes decorada aunque no tienes muchos adornos de navidad.-Dijo Shifty a rascando se la nuca.-

-Ah bueno pensaba ponerlos ahora aprovechando que me cuesta dormir por las noches por culpa de las canciones.-Se rió un poco.-¿Tu querrías ayudarme en la decoración?

-Se quedo pensándolo un momento.-Nunca he puesto adornos de navidad ni se lo que significa pero podre ayudarte.

The Mole al oír aquellas palabras se alegro ante la idea de que el ladrón le ayudase pero por otra parte le entristecía que no supiera que significaba la navidad bueno ni él mismo lo tenia muy claro pero conocía lo básico. Sin darse cuenta de que el chocolate que estaba preparando en breves se quemaría al no darle vueltas con la cuchara,ser ciego era muchas veces una desventaja al menos para él porque no prestaba mucha atención a lo que hacia.

Al ver el humo que salia de la olla y que The Mole no se daba cuenta se acerco sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia,le estaba abrazando por detrás y coloco su mano encima de la de él removiendo así el chocolate para evitar que se quemase. ¿Que le estaba pasando?La primera persona que no le trataba con frialdad y ya le estaba mostrando una confianza que ni a su hermano. Eso si que no lo permitiría pero...para que mentir a si mismo le gustaba y no sabia porque aunque al mírale de reojo y ver sus mejillas tan sonrojadas y casi temblando se aparto.

-Lo siento...etto...-Tenia que pensar una escusa pronto.- Sino se te iba a quemar el chocolate que por cierto ya esta...

-Aun seguía con las mejillas sonrojadas apartando la olla del fugo.-Gra-gracias Shifty...

Sirvió el chocolate en dos tazas con mucho cuidado ya que no quería manchar la cocina pues sino tendría que limpiarla entera. Aun sentía aquella calidez dentro de el con cada latido de su corazón, y nervioso al sentir al ladrón tan cerca del él aunque se sorprendió al sentir la mano de Shifty acariciando la suya,así nunca iba a lograr que sus mejillas no tuviesen tanto de aquella rojez.

Le quito la taza de chocolate sin poder evitar acariciar la mano de The Mole aunque en realidad lo había echo aposta,su corazón había mandado a su mano acariciarle con aquella delicadeza. Tenia que admitir que era la primera vez que hacia algo así y que su corazón dominaba a la razón y tomaba posesión de su cuerpo,miro de reojo a The mole empezándose a preocupar un poco por aquella sonrojadez aunque el también estaba así y no conseguía descubrir si era por el catarro que se lo había contagiado o si era porque al igual que él sus latidos se habían vuelto tan cálidos que daban una felicidad que nunca nadie puedo describir. Se dirigió al salón al pensar en aquello sentándose en el sofá no sabia muy bien que decir y aquel silencio le empezaba a resultar algo cómodo.-

-¿Se quemo el chocolate?.-Pregunto The mole sentándose con cuidado en el sofá y al lado de el ladrón estando algo mas tranquilo.-

-Tranquilo,esta bien como esta...-Bebiendo un poco de chocolate por suerte había dejado de toser y eso era un gran alivio.-¿puedo ayudarte a decorar la casa?...por una vez me gustaría saber que se siente...-Preguntar y decir aquello le parecía algo vergonzoso.-

-Al escuchar aquello estuvo a punto de saltar de alegría pero se contuvo mostrando su mejor sonrisa.-Claro que si,Shifty. Eso me alegraría muchísimo.

Tras terminar de beberse las tazas de chocolate The mole fue a por las cajas donde guardaba los adornos de navidad pero antes de que pudiera levantarse Shifty le limpio los labios con mucho cuidado,a ambos sus mejillas se sonrojaron pero el ladrón deseaba probar aquellos labios ahora comprendía que le pasaba y no era porque su hermano estuviese una semana fuera. Pero tenia miedo a ser rechazado aquello era como se suele denominar por la sociedad un amor imposible,él era un ladrón y The Mole...bueno no sabia en que trabajaba pero seguramente seria mas honrado que el suyo.

Estaba ansioso por empezar a decorar su casa con ayuda del peliverde,iba cargado con cajas y por suerte el árbol de navidad ya estaba colocado en el salón o eso esperaba porque sino no sabría donde estaba. Dejo las cajas con cuidado en el suelo cerca de la mesita donde habían apoyado las tazas vacías de chocolate,no podía dejar de sonreír al fin podría decorar su casa con alguien y no se le haría tan aburrido como años anteriores.

Se acerco a The Mole ayudando le a abrir las cajas y coger los adornos para colocarlos,le parecían curiosos por como brillaban y la decoración que tenían. Saco la estrella la cual se debía poner en ultimo lugar y en la copa del árbol pero todo le parecía en cierta manera hermoso y no dejaba de sonreír sintiendo por primera vez lo que significaba la navidad,tal vez a las próximas navidades decoraría la casa junto con su hermano.

-¿Quien pone la estrella?-Pregunto Shifty con felicidad y algo de inocencia.-

-Mmmm...pues podrías ponerla tu ya que es la primera vez que estas poniendo adornos y celebrando la navidad. Aunque la navidad no es solo decorar...-Dijo The Mole quedándose pensativo.-

-Tenia curiosidad de lo que la navidad significaba y se sentó delante de él queriendo escuchar cada palabra que salia de sus labios.-

-No pudo evitar sonreír sentándose enfrente de Shifty.-supongo que quieres saber que significa...bueno como explicarlo..-Era algo difícil de explicar y cada persona tenia su versión.-Para mi es un momento en el que la felicidad abunda,también es un tiempo para pasarlo bien con tus amigos y hacer galletas con formas navideñas. Suele venir Santa Claus que deja regalos a los niños buenos...pero yo compro los regalos a mis amigos y al día siguiente vienen a por ellos.

Escuchaba cada palabra con atención sin distraerse ni un segundo y preguntando cuando algo no lo entendía o sentía mas curiosidad. Mientras hablaban terminaban de decorar el árbol pero no quería ser él en poner la estrella,aquella casa era de The mole en verdad pensaba que tendría que ser él quien la pusiera en lo mas alto del abeto. Pero conociéndole bien sabia que se negaría así que cuando termino de hablar le cogió en brazos riéndose entre dientes pasando le la estrella una vez que lo acomodo en su hombro.

No hicieron falta las palabras porque cuando sintió que le daba la estrella supo que tenia que ponerla ademas temía que Shifty no le bajase hasta que la pusiera. Sonreía ampliamente colocando con cuidado la estrella aunque tuvo que usar sus manos para orientarse y que no se le cayera. Al menos el abeto no era muy alto y simplemente estando en el hombro de Shifty medio sentado era mas que suficiente, se imaginaba el rostro del ladrón con algo de apuro porque seguramente pensaría pero también veía en su imaginación una sonrisa en sus labios cálida y tierna.

Pasaron casi toda la noche decorando y pasándoselo bien acompañados de mas chocolate caliente,aunque el primero en caer dormido aunque fuera algo sorprendente era Shifty,quien dormía sentado en el sofá. No se sabia cuando se había quedado dormido tan profundamente pero sin duda dormía como nunca antes durmió,se acurruco un poco en el sofá al sentir que alguien se acercaba.

Sonreía ampliamente al acariciar el rostro de Shifty dándose cuenta que estaba dormido algo que le hacia un poco de gracia pues se lo imaginaba aun como un niño pequeño. Cogiendo una manta y poniéndosela por encima antes de mover lo para que quedase tumbado completamente en el sofá y estuviese mas cómodo,no sabia si cogerle el sombrero porque escuchaba a los demás decir que aquel sombrero era lo mas preciado del ladrón y que daba su vida por él si era preciso¿Porque era tan valioso dicho sombrero?Bueno eso era algo que descubriría con el tiempo le dio un beso en la frente convirtiéndose aquel beso en el de las buenas noches algo que nunca había recibido Shifty.

Antes de que se fuera The Mole a su cuarto le agarro de la muñeca haciendo que se tumbara encima suyo aunque se tuvo que quitar la manta¿Acaso se estaba haciendo el dormido o estaba siendo sonámbulo?Sonriendo abriendo un poco los ojos abrazándolo aunque tapando a ambos cuerpos con la manta,besando la frente de The Mole de la misma manera que el beso que recibió él en su frente.

-No te vayas...por favor.-Susurrándose lo al oído con sueño debido al cansancio.-

-Sonriendo ampliamente acurrucándose en el pecho del ladrón.-No me iré de tu lado,Shifty.

Se quedaron poco a poco dormidos en el sofá mientras en la calle finalmente dejaron de sonar los villancicos hacia rato pero los copos de nieve que antes caían cubrían todo y cada rincón de la calle. Ambos se daban calor mutuamente hasta que llego el alba se podía ver perfectamente un paisaje blanco de nieve típico de la navidad,Shifty intentaba describirle todo lo mejor posible para que pudiese imaginárselo y tener así una pequeña visión de como era. Cuando llego la hora de irse fue The Mole quien impidió que se fuera el ladrón al fin y al cabo mañana era cuando abrirían los regalos de navidad y no quería estar solo. Ya que Lumpy y sus demás amigos habían echo planes y no aparecerían por su casa en todo el día unicamente mañana para pasar un rato y coger los regalos. Pero aquello le daba igual solo quería estar con Shifty y nadie mas,aquel mismo día antes de que se despertara le compro unos cuantos regalos lo que él no sabia es que el ladrón había echo lo mismo cuando vio que no estaba en casa y llegando antes que él. Fue una gran sorpresa para ambos cuando pusieron los regalos debajo del árbol y vieron que habían comprado regalos para el otro. Ambos tenían en sus rostros una sonrisa como nunca antes habían sonreído y dormir juntos de nuevo fue un sueño echo realidad pero esta vez durmieron en la cama de The mole que por suerte era grande y podían dormir perfectamente juntos.

Tanto The Mole como Shifty acordaron en ir poco a poco y conocerse mas pues querían que aquello funcionase de verdad y que nunca acabase. Aunque ninguno se hubiese declarado respecto a sus sentimientos ambos sabían perfectamente los sentimientos del otro porque a veces no hacen falta las palabras para decir algo,a veces simplemente con una mirada se puede saber mucho mas y otras veces con una simple sonrisa en los labios.

Y aunque el tiempo pasara ambos seguían juntos pues aquellos copos de nieve blanca en una noche de Navidad unieron a dos corazones solitarios,tan distintos pero con un lazo de amor en común.

**…...**

**Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Como he dicho antes los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen.**


End file.
